Ultrasonic devices performing a variety of functions are known. Such devices include a converter that increases the frequency of the current to an ultrasonic rate. The converter is connected to a motor which converts the electrical energy into mechanical vibrations at an ultrasonic rate. A series of accessories are typically provided to be used with the ultrasonic motor. The accessories are interchangeable to produce a series of effects. Examples of such accessories include a razor, water pick, toothbrush and a prophylaxis unit.
Multi-purpose massage and shaving devices are also known. The devices are designed to shave off the beard and then used to massage the body surface from where the beard has been shaved off. The massage is performed via vibration.
Another group of multi-purpose massage and shaving devices are known. These devices are designed to not only shave but also to massage other surfaces other than the body surface that was just shaved. For example, the device is designed to be able to massage the gums of the teeth and socket bones of the eye. The massage is performed via vibration.
It would be beneficial to provide a shaving system that could prepare the skin for shaving and then be used to shave. Today such pre-shave preparation is done with a separate device such as a separate brush. The brush is used to lift hair on end prior to shaving.